


Night Out

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt and Logan had planned a night out, but not everything goes smoothly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T, prompt "all'ultimo secondo".

Kurt had been excited all day for that evening.

Him and Logan would go to Broadway to watch a classic musical that he deeply loved: The Phantom of the Opera.

Predictably, at first his friend didn’t want to go.

 

-You’ve watched it at least a dozen times, why do you keep spending money for it? It’s not like the story’s gonna change.- the Canadian had complained the night before.

Nightcrawler didn’t bother to explain to him that every time it had been different, every new actor bringing their own interpretation of their character, every new voice mixing differently with the others, his own mood changing the way he perceived the show.

Therefore he had simply answered:

-I’ve been dead for quite a while, mein Freund, I miss it. Did you know that there are no musicals in Heaven?-

Logan had looked mortified for a second before sighing resigned.

-Fine.- he had mumbled.

He couldn’t help but half smile at Kurt’s bright expression.

-Heaven sure sounds boring, doesn’t it?- the Canadian had joked, putting his arm around his friend’s shoulder.

Nightcrawler had laughed.

-For you, surely. Too much peace and no beer.-

Logan had laughed too.

-How horrible! Are you sure that wasn’t Hell?-

They had cackled, walking to the kitchen to get some good beer.

 

In that moment Kurt was going to his bedroom to get ready for the theatre.

-Hey, Elf!- Logan called him from behind, making him turn around.

Nightcrawler’s smile froze on his face when he noticed the other was wearing his costume.

-Don’t you dare bail out from our night out, we already paid for our tickets.- he threatened him with a frown.

-I’m not gonna.- the Canadian reassured him. –I was just gonna tell you not to wait for me here, I’ll meet you up at the theatre, I promise. It’s just an emergency meeting with the Avengers.-

Kurt sighed resignedly.

-Very well.- he conceded. –But don’t be late!- he warned the other.

-Don’t worry ‘bout that.- Wolverine smirked.

The German watched him run away, shaking his head. If he made him miss even just one second of it he would force him to go to church for at least a year.

He reached his bedroom and went straight for the bathroom, turning his shower on to make the water warm up while he undressed.

He took a long, relaxing hot shower, humming some of the Phantom of the Opera’s songs.

When he came out nice and clean he dried himself off –a quite long part of his washing routine-, then he dressed up.

He looked at himself in the mirror approvingly; he always loved wearing a tuxedo when possible, it made him feel charming. He tied his bowtie in front of it and made sure it was perfect.

Then he went out, heading straight for the theatre.

He was, of course, early.

He took his time to wander inside the hall, looking at the beautiful posters.

Time passed, the audience starting to get inside to sit down.

He was left alone in the hall, watching impatiently at the clock and at the entrance.

He was fearing Logan wouldn’t make it time.

An usher warned him that the show was going to start in a few minutes, but he stubbornly waited for his friend.

At last, when Kurt was starting to fear he would miss the first minutes –if he was that lucky-, Logan rushed inside.

The German smiled brightly, waving his hand ad him.

-I’m not late, am I?- Wolverine asked in a worried tone of voice. He knew all too well that the Elf would never forgive him if he made he miss a minute of it.

-Luckily you’re not. Let’s go, it’s about to start!- Nightcrawler hurried them inside.


End file.
